His Butler, Depressed
by Leila Zen
Summary: Selama anak itu masih mengakui hubungan spesial yang mereka jalin, tak ada alasan untuk depresi kan? Meskipun sikapnya jadi benar-benar berubah setelah terlahir kembali sebagai seorang iblis. SHOUNEN-AI, SebasCiel, AR, DLDR, RnR.
**His Butler, Depressed**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Yang saya punya cuma cerita nista ini dan juga hatinya Ciel tentunya. xD /DitendangSebacchan

 **Pairing** : Sebastian x Ciel aka SebasCiel.

 **WARNING** : IT'S SHOUNEN-AI FIC! Eh, tapi ini pairing Canon kan? Kalo ga percaya, tonton aja animenya! xD /CanonNdasmu. AR, Typo, Probably OOC, Probably GAJE!

Untuk yang tidak menyukai pairing tidak normal ini, tidak diperkenankan untuk membacanya. Anda sudah diperingatkan.

Happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Siang hari yang damai di Phantomhive Manor. Bisa dibilang ini terlalu damai hingga membuat siapapun yang tinggal disini merasa bosan. Termasuk sang tuan rumah. Ia sudah muak dengan semua dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Belum lagi saat ia menoleh menatap kearah sang pelayan yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

Sebastian Michaelis, sang pelayan itu terus memasang wajah muram. Tak sedikitpun ia menunjukkan senyuman layaknya seorang pelayan yang baik pada tuannya. Dan tentu, ia sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sebastian menjadi seperti itu. Kontrak mereka yang tetap berjalan sampai sekarang, dan dia tak akan mendapatkan bayaran dari kontraknya sementara dia tetap harus mengabdi dengan setia. Belum lagi karma yang menimpanya saat ini. Tak heran ia menjadi seperti ini.

Harusnya setelah terlahir kembali sebagai iblis, Ciel Phantomhive bisa bebas dari tugas-tugasnya yang sangat membosankan ini. Tapi kalau pekerjaan ini dibiarkan juga akan merepotkan nantinya. Mungkin ia harus mulai melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti mulai mencari mangsa contohnya. Seperti yang dilakukan iblis, membuat kontrak dengan manusia dan mendapatkan jiwanya sebagai bayarannya.

Oke, solusi sudah ditemukan untuk masalah tugas yang membosankan. Satu lagi adalah solusi untuk masalah pelayannya yang masih murung ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia mungkin terlalu sentimen sehingga saat ia mendapatkan karma, sikapnya jadi seperti ini. Ternyata iblis punya emosi seperti itu juga ya, menarik sekali.

"Sebastian. Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis."

Sang pelayan iblis menghela. Kelihatannya hari ini dia sedang tidak berselera untuk bekerja melayani tuannya. Meski Ciel menduga bahwa Sebastian jadi seperti ini karena kenyataan dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan jiwanya, tapi sebenarnya alasannya bukan itu.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Sekarang belum waktunya untuk itu."

"Masa bodoh! Aku benci dengan semua kertas disini! Aku ingin istirahat, jadi cepat bawakan!"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya." Ia lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada tuannya. "Lagipula, dengan diri anda yang sekarang ini, anda tak akan merasa lelah dan tak akan membutuhkan istirahat atau makanan, benar?"

Kepalan tangan Ciel menghantam meja dengan keras. Sebastian tahu bahwa tuannya sedang mempermainkan dirinya karena bosan. Tapi meskipun ia mengetahui tugasnya sebagai pelayan, tetap saja ia tak mau jika harus menjadi mainan untuk seorang bocah.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa menentang perintahku?!" Ciel meninggikan nada bicaranya. Sementara sang pelayan tetap menunjukkan ekspresi tenang.

"Tentu tidak, tuan muda."

Ciel bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan melangkah ke hadapan pelayannya. Ia menatap tajam kearah pelayannya, yang juga memberikan tatapan tajam. Memang, seharusnya pelayan tidak melakukan hal itu pada tuannya. Tapi ingat, suasana hati Sebastian sedang tidak bagus hari ini.

"Saat aku berada di labirin milik Trancy, aku memerintahkanmu untuk tetap menjadi pelayanku benar?"

"Benar. Dan aku sudah mengatakan 'Yes'."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih melanggar perintahku? Kau sudah bersedia untuk tetap melayaniku. Apa kau pikir seekor anjing bisa melanggar perintah tuannya?"

Sebastian terdiam, ia tentu sudah tahu akan semua itu. Ciel lalu melepaskan penutup matanya, memperlihatkan tanda kontrak yang bersinar di mata kanannya.

"Kita masih memiliki tanda kontrak ini kan?"

Sebastian tak menjawab. Ia hanya membungkuk pada tuannya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tuannya untuk mengambilkan cemilan. Anak kecil memang tidak sabaran, ia tahu itu. Daripada terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan, lebih baik Sebastian segera memenuhi permintaannya.

"Sebastian."

Belum sampai membuka daun pintu, sang pelayan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berlutut!"

Sebastian menoleh kearah tuannya dengan terkejut.

"B-Bocchan...?"

"Cepat berlutut!"

Sebastian segera mematuhi perintah Ciel. Apa yang akan anak itu lakukan? Kenapa ia menyuruh Sebastian berlutut? Apa anak itu hendak membuktikan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih hebat darinya? Apa ia mau menunjukkan bahwa Sebastian kini tak berdaya?

Dugaan kuat sekarang Ciel hendak menginjak-nginjak Sebastian, menyombongkan dirinya, dan kembali mengingatkan Sebastian bahwa kontrak mereka tetap berjalan meskipun dirinya telah hidup sebagai iblis.

Sebastian hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memalukan sekali seorang iblis dengan keturunan darah murni bisa tak berdaya berlutut dihadapan seorang bocah. Namun ternyata hal yang berada diluar dugaan terjadi. Anak itu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Sebastian, dan mendekapnya erat-erat dalam rengkuhannya.

"Bocchan...?" Kedua iris crimson-nya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau cemberut begitu? Apa sebegitu menderitanya mendapatkan ketidak adilan?"

Sang pelayan masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tuannya. Jadi dia memang mengira bahwa dirinya yang sedang depresi ini disebabkan oleh kontrak mereka yang masih berjalan? Tidak, alasannya bukan itu.

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Sebastian kembali dibuat terkejut. Dulu.. Saat Ciel menyatakan perasaannya pada Sebastian? Ya, tentu saja dia ingat. Ia sangat ingat setiap detik yang terjadi pada hari itu. Saat itu, sang tuan muda mulai bersikap aneh, ia seolah tak ingin terlepas dari Sebastian. Dan dengan berbagai siasat, Sebastian mengetahui bahwa Ciel memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Ia bahkan berhasil membuat Ciel menyatakan perasaannya padanya, meskipun ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Atas keinginan tuannya, yang kebetulan sama dengan keinginannya sendiri, Sebastian pun membalas perasaan Ciel.

Selain ditimpa masalah dimana suatu saat hubungan mereka akan berakhir, karena suatu saat Sebastian akan mengambil jiwa Ciel, hubungan mereka kini terkena masalah lain. Ciel sudah berubah menjadi iblis, sikapnya berubah, perasaannya pada Sebastian juga berubah. Anak itu.. Sekarang sudah menjadi makhluk yang paling sombong dan senang merendahkan makhluk lain. Dan Sebastian menduga bahwa anak itu sudah lupa dengan hubungan yang telah mereka jalin.

"Dan aku memerintahkan dirimu untuk selalu bersama denganku selamanya. Kita setuju untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Meskipun kau tak bisa mendapatkan jiwaku, bukankah aku ini tetap milikmu?"

Ciel melepaskan pelukannya, menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Mendadak semburat merah muda tipis mewarnai kedua pipi anak mungil itu. Ya, inilah yang terjadi jika seorang Ciel Phantomhive jika berterus terang soal perasaan spesial pada pelayannya.

Dan seketika rasa depresi Sebastian menghilang. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, berusaha untuk menarik tubuh mungil anak itu kedalam rengkuhannya, membalas pelukannya.

"Meskipun kontrak kita tetap berjalan, kau tak akan bisa mengambil jiwaku. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada salah satu dari kita yang harus lenyap, dan kita bisa tetap bersama kan?.. Tidakkah kau bahagia?"

Sebuah senyuman yang sekian lama tak muncul kini mengembang di wajah Sebastian. Ia menghela lega, ternyata tuan muda yang sangat ia sayang tidak melupakan hubungan yang telah mereka jalin dulu.

"Bocchan..."

Sebastian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dibibir tuannya, yang tak lama kemudian segera dibalas olehnya. Sang Earl muda begitu menikmati setiap rangsangan manis yang diberikan oleh makhluk yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan seolah disertai dengan nafsunya yang memburu. Hangat, sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasakan kehangatan ini.

Inilah yang menyebabkan Sebastian depresi. Tadinya ia mengira Ciel sudah melupakan hubungan yang telah mereka jalin setelah ia menjadi iblis. Sebenarnya, tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya jika Ciel menjadi iblis dan dirinya tak akan bisa memakan jiwanya. Banyak cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan Ciel menjadi manusia.

Jarak antara wajah mereka pun merenggang. Kedua pasang iris crimson mereka kembali bertemu. Sebastian tersenyum, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di wajah Ciel, dan perlahan jempolnya mengusap pipi tuannya yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

"Jadi, kau masih mencintaiku?.."

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja iya! Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, pelayan mesumku..!" Telunjuk mungil Ciel mendorong dahi sang pelayan. Sedangkan senyuman Sebastian semakin melebar, ia terkekeh, tangannya mencubit pipi tuannya dengan gemas.

"Anak nakal."

Ciel segera menepis tangan Sebastian. "Kau merasa senang sekarang? Aku benci melihatmu murung seharian."

"Tolong maafkan aku atas sikapku yang tidak menyenangkan itu, tuan muda."

"Sekarang, kau sudah tahu aku masih mengakui hubungan kita..."

Ciel menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Meirei da! Aku ingin kau tetap bahagia meskipun kau tak mendapatkan jiwaku!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Ada baiknya juga kan si Trancy itu merubahku menjadi iblis?"

"Benar. Ada baiknya juga."

Iris biru laut Ciel yang kini sudah berubah menjadi warna merah darah menatap lekat kearah Sebastian. Ia terkejut begitu mendapati iris ruby sang iblis pelayan berkaca-kaca, membuat warna matanya jadi mengkilap begitu terkena cahaya.

"Hei, apa ini? Sebastian, kau menangis?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak, tuan. Aku hanya sedikit terharu karena anda masih mencintaiku."

"Dasar tukang bohong. Bilang saja kalau kau gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa kau menangis! Tingkahmu itu seperti bayi tahu!"

"Oh, benarkah? Mari kita lihat siapa yang bertingkah seperti bayi setelah aku berurusan denganmu, bocah!"

Ciel menatap heran Sebastian, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan pelayannya barusan. Melihat tuannya masih belum mengetahui maksud perkataannya, sebuah seringaian mengembang diwajah sang iblis pelayan. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ciel.

"...Tak masalah jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan jiwamu. Tak masalah jika pekerjaanku selama ini sia-sia. Tak masalah jika aku menerima kutukan yang abadi... Yang terpenting adalah... Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu setiap malam denganmu...!" ucapnya berbisik dengan nada yang rendah, lemah dan lembut.

"Apa?—Whoa!" Perkataan Ciel terpotong karena Sebastian tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan gaya Bridal. Melewati lorong, sang pelayan hendak membawa tuannya ke suatu tempat untuk memberinya hukuman.

"Kau akan menyesali perkataanmu! Akan kuberikan kau pelajaran yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan. Akan kubuat kau menangis sambil meneriakkan namaku! Tapi jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan kusakiti. Malah aku akan membuatmu merasa sangat nyaman!" seringaian Sebastian semakin melebar.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum! Dan jaga perkataanmu itu kalau kau tahu sedang bicara dengan siapa!" Ciel mulai berontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan Sebastian.

"Aku tahu. Aku sedang bicara dengan makhluk kecil kesayanganku yang paling manis yang pernah aku lihat."

"Apa kau lupa etika-mu sebagai pelayan, IBLIS?!"

"Eh? Anda bicara pada siapa tuanku? Padaku atau pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku bicara padamu brengsek!"

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Halo readers fandom Kuroshitsuji! :D Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Dan pairingnya adalah salah satu OTP-kuuu! xD

Jadi keingetan sama temen aku dulu, pas dia pertama kali rekomen Kuroshitsuji buat aku. Kasian nasibnya soalnya dia mesti jadi korban pelampiasan aku. Kenapa? Pas aku pertama kali liat Ciel Phantomhive muncul, aku jadi geregetan ngeliat mukanya yang ngegemesin, jadi aku kadang sampe ngeremes-remes lutut sampe cubitin temen aku saking gemesnya. :v

Nah, terima kasih buat readers yang udah baca fic nista ini. Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Silahkan tinggalkan review untuk fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di karya yang lain! :D

Yoroshiku ne! :D

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
